Top 10 Most Debated Users Of ROBLOXian Aviation
There are a bunch of users on ROBLOX who admin abuse and all of that. Most of these are aviation or transit related admin abuse cases. From aviation admin abuse cases, we have a bunch of times when people abused such as mass exiles and all of that sort of stuff, so these are the Top 10 Most Debated to be Abusive users of the entire aviation industry. 10. TheTechDude456 To kick off this list, we have the former CEO of Delta Air Lines and JetRouge, as well as the current CEO of Air Caraibes, TheTechDude456. TheTechDude456 is often abusive to not only his fellow workers, fellow customers, but everybody he goes and plays with. The only people that care for him are really only a few people. He hates everyone, like he said in the interview with Northeastern Aviation Technology Company. Throughout 2014, he has been demoting people for no reason and he often bans people and abuses admin at various times. 9. BridgetChance303 BridgetChance303 was originally the Co-CEO of California Airlines. In the mid 90s, she worked for Delta Air Lines until she got fired for exiling a few hundred people. In 2005, she was fired from California Airlines after exposing everyone in the airline and that everybody that filed a complaint against her was exiled from the group, which totaled to 600 people. Her account was later terminated in December that year. 8. Cranacyr You might have not expected Cranacyr to be on this list. All he did was abuse Air Attica. He has often deliberately crashed planes as well as the fact that he runs his whole airline incorrectly. He was impeached and replaced by legospacepolice. What happened was that he crashed a flight and killed 95 people and he jumped out. Cranacyr is spending the rest of his life in prison right now. 7. Usctrojan18 and TheOfficialAxe Usctrojan18 and TheOfficialAxe have both been involved with the Lemonde Airlines 9/11 disaster and they have both been thinking of ways to terminate the airline for good. Unfortunately, both of them have been caught for their offenses. First off, Usctrojan18 exiled 400 members from California Pacific Airlines and has been talking a lot of smack. He also turned American Airlines into a dictatorship until Iceman400 got in charge of it. TheOfficialAxe, on the other hand, has not had any reports of exiling anyone from any of his airlines. However, he was one of the hijackers of the Lemonde Airlines 9/11 plot as well as starting Operation: Detonation to protest against Lemonde Airlines. 6. Airlinefreak69 As to being widely hated by aome airlines, Airlinefreak69 is on the list because he was a HR for Air Staraptor and he exiled 600 members from both Air Staraptor and from Air Staraptor Express. He has also been accused of exiling 800 members of the 2000 of Pacific Airlines just to take control of it and he has also talked smack to a number of the customers when he was hired for being a flight attendant and banned anybody who would threaten to report him. 5. Polytech69 and SanicOk Well, there are more ties here for the most debated to be abusive staff members in aviation history. Number 5 gives us Polytech69 and SanicOk. Polytech69 does not even remind group members if there is a flight. He just says "FLIGHT NOW" in all caps. He also repeatedly begs for admin, and when he does get admin, he just bans and crashes people that disrespect him. SanicOk just uses people as kill targets and he just kills them on flights. If they do not like it, they get a ban and then they report the abuse to higher ranks and then all this bad stuff happens. SanicOk just kills people and bans them if they do not like it. 4. BurgerMuncher69 BurgerMuncher69, who has been debated for a pretty long time, has been accused of doing a lot of things that changed the aviation industry. First off, he has been framed for making "alts" in his airlines, especially California Airlines. Next, after enough of admin abuse, he takes Washington-Dulles Int'l Airport and puts it on the free models section. He also has been accused for giving Polytech69, BridgetChance303, and SanicOk admin when they just often abuse a lot. The user has also been criticized for this entire wiki and had previously put a number of accidents of airlines that he simply just despised. He also has been accused of using overdoses on free models. Not like it is a drug, but the addiction to free models. BurgerMuncher69 denies this claim because he states "I work hard on all of my airports and work hard on whatever I do." 3. AeronauticalSchmit and cAdurite Both AeronauticalSchmit and cAdurite despise each other and have their own aviation events. They both ban each other and they get into a constant amount of fights. Users like BurgerMuncher69 try to even the fights out but its useless and it turns out that people who try to solve these fights get banned. Well, to start off, AeronauticalSchmit begs for admin a lot. He asks a lot to be high ranks of airlines, like California Airlines. He tried to exile everyone out of California Airlines, but he failed because right when 3 of the members were exiled, BurgerMuncher69 demoted him to the lowest rank possible. He has also been caught spamming on the group wall "OMG SO MANY NOOBY ALTS IN THIS GROUP", and it has also been found on the wall of Jolteon Airlines. cAdurite only just wants money so he can get some limiteds and hats and all. That is why he makes paid access games that are completely a scam. He has been banned many times by ROBLOX and people really had enough with him. 2. AviationBoeing AviationBoeing, or AeromexicoBoeing787, the owner of Aeromexico, has been caught doing a number of acts. He has been caught exiling 800 members in total of many airlines and he has also been treating his airline as a dictatorship. That is why his airline was completely corrupt and has gotten even more corrupt. 1. Convair990 The reason why Convair990 has been found to be the most debated to be abusive user in the whole aviation industry is simple. He has done a lot and has despised people of alot. He states he won't be nice or friendly to some people. He states he will disrespect them, which means he will possibly ban them. Convair990 has also been used as an excuse to SirAircrafEngineer's claim, which has been proven true. He has also turned SirAircraftEngineer's airline AirCook to a war airline to fight SirAircraftEngineer and PrivateCooke, his brother. Category:Roblox Airline Industry